A Ninja and a Kunoichi
by KittyGems
Summary: My name is Riley Cunninghan. It was just a normal day for me. Did I mention that I'm the Kunoichi? But, it turns out that I have a counterpart that lives in another world... What? So now I'm stuck in Norrisville with my BFF, Holly Wienermin, and fight our evil counterparts, 2p!Randy and 2p!Me... And what the juice? Am I falling in love with my counterpart? (Selfcest, swearing)
1. GS, fight, and vortex?

**Well, guess who got into RC:9GN? I did! CurseyouBrennaforgettingmeintoit! Ahem, anyways, I decided to make this story where the genderbents meet cannon! Because, pfft, ilikeselfcesteventhoughfem!mcfistwillbarleybeinher eandsuchandanywaysmcfistismarried. So, yeah. You can leave now if you don't like selfcest. *smiles* Also, this will be told in Fem!Randy's (Riley's) POV. Also, I'm kinda shocked that EVERY fanfiction uses 'Ninjette' and not Kunoichi, which is the correct term for a female ninja.**

"Rye! Something bruce just happened!" My friend said. Rye's not my real name, it's Riley. Riley Cunninghan. I'm 14 years old. And don't be fooled by my name, i'm actually a girl. I used to have black hair, till my friend decided that it would be cool to put purple permanent dye in my hair. I had my signature baby blue headband on, I have blue eyes, a red t-shirt with a white swirl, a grey jacket, a denim skirt, white socks, and purple sneakers.

"And what's that?" I asked. My friend, Holly Weinermin. She is a bit smaller than me, and she has strawberry blond hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes, a torquise jacket, a royal blue t-shirt with a purple octopus, khakis, white socks, and red sneakers. She is a bit plump, but it really doesn't matter to me.

"Guess who got Grave Smasher 5?" She asked, bringing out the video game.

"You didn't!" I squealed.

"I did!" She replied. We did our very complicated handshake, and then, we went towards her house. It was Wednesday (after school), after all. Until a monster appeared in front of us. "Oh come on!"

"Look like its kunoichi time!" I said, and then, I hid behind a trashcan and put on my black mask with pink lines. Don't tell anyone, but I'm the Kunoichi. For 800 years my school, Forrisville High, has been protected by a kunoichi. They don't know that every four years a new kunoichi is chosen. This happened to me last summer, and now it's February. The costume design consists of black with pink lines. Along with a pink scarf, and only my blue eyes, and my purple hair is shown. "Kunoichi flip!" I shouted, flipping over the trashcan, grabbing my tessens. My tessens are my main weapon. You thought it would be a katana, didn't you? "Brenda, again?" I asked, standing up. Brenda is usually the one who get's Stank'd every week. Holly hid behind a trash can, and then, I jumped up. Where is her most-dear? Ah-ha! A love poem! "Kunoichi slice!" I shouted, and sliced the love poem in two. She shouldn't have held it in her hand in the first place. She slowly changed back to normal, and then she picked up her love poem, and ran off. Jeez, I wish that sometimes I didn't have to slice things to bring them back to normal. I looked around, and took off my mask, and put it in my jacket's pocket.

"Brenda get's Stank'd too many times this week." Holly commented. I agree. Why can't... his name escapes me now... say yes to Brenda, just once? I sighed, and we walked the rest of the way to her house. She opened the door. Harry, her brother, was out with some friends, so it was pretty lonely in here. As we played Grave Smasher 5, my Nomicon started to glow pink. At first I didn't notice, because, well, I was in the zone! It was till we took a break that I saw it.

"I'll be back. My soul will be sucked into the Nomi." I said, picking it up. I opened it, and it started to flip its pages, and then, I fell asleep. I started to fall down the long passageway, and landed in the woods. A cherry blossom tree was in the middle. "Alright, Nomi, what's goin' on?" I asked. Two ninja's, er, one ninja and a kunoichi appeared. "Alright..." I said, and then, text appeared on the tree. "There was once two warriors, a ninja, and a kunoichi. They were not related, but for some reason, the kunoichi and the ninja looked the same. The kunoichi was sucked into another world after 100 years, and her story was lost in the ninja's history. After 700 years, they would meet up again for a month, and defeat their evil counterparts. That time... is now." It finished. I raised a brow. "So, what you're saying, is that I will meet up with my possible br-" I was cut off as Nomi highlighted 'no relation'. "Er, counterpart, today, next week, next ye-" I was cut off again as I woke up.

"Anything interesting?" Holly asked.

"It said something about counterparts or whatever." I said, closing the book.

"Counterparts? What the juice does that mean?" Holly asked.

"I dunno. It said that right now I would meet him, but it hasn't happened yet, so-" I was cut off, (the world likes to cut me off, huh?), and the Nomicon started to glow. Holly walked over as well, and we watched, wide-eyed. Then, a huge red and pink vortex appeared. "Wait, what about stopping the stank!?" I asked, and a sentence appeared in the vortex. "'Time will freeze in this world.' Well, that could have been USEFUL!" I shouted as I was sucked into the vortex.

"Riles!" I heard Holly yell, and she jumped in after me. We held each other, scared, and I caught the Nomicon as it fell. I put it in my backpack (when did it get on my back?) and then, we were thrown out of the vortex. We fell into the sidewalk, scratching up our hands.

"What the juice just happened!?" We both asked to each other.

"Ouch!" I said, shaking my hands, "I'll heal us later..." I muttered. We got up.

"It looks exactly like our town." Holly said, crossing her arms.

"Uh, but we're not in Forrisville." I said, pointing at a sign.

"Welcome to Norrisville!?" We said together.


	2. Time, and School

**Don't own RC9GN. Just, technically, their genderbents.**

"Where are we going to live!?" Holly asked after a moment of silence.

"I dunno. Maybe stay out in the nurse office till 6 AM." I said.

"What the juice!? The nurse office smells like medicine and such!" Holly said.

"I know, but do you want to sleep in a cardboard box?" I asked.

"True..." Holly muttered.

"But the bad thing is... It's day time, 7:00 to be exact." I said, pointing at a clock.

"School!" We both said.

"I almost forgot!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't we just walk around and wait for our 'counterparts' to come out?" Holly asked.

"Uh, they are 14 as well. You can tell, since they are our counterparts." I said.

"Right..." Holly said.

"I wonder how were going to get in the school, like new students..." I muttered.

"Well, isn't it Wednesday?" Holly asked.

"I'll ask. Excuse me, sir, what is today?" I asked.

"March 1st." The man replied, walking by like I'm crazy.

"Friday? It was February 27th last time I checked." Holly said.

"Yeah. Maybe this place is two days ahead?" I asked.

"I guess so. Come on, let's get registered. I'm sure we can somehow get the school to think that were exchange students from..." Holly trailed off.

"Canada!" I shouted.

"Good idea, one thing. We don't have Canadian accents!" Holly said.

"We'll just say we were born in Ohio, and moved to Canada after a few years." I said.

"You're really good at plans," Holly said, "But, what about records, and our 'parents'?" Holly asked.

"We'll just say that our records were destroyed in a fire and our 'parents' are too busy to meet anyone right now." I said.

"Good! Alright, let's go!" Holly said.

"Let's wait till 7:30." I said, grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Uh, it's 7:15 already. We have 15 minutes to find the school." Holly said. We ran down the sidewalk, dodging people from left and right. Then, I stopped in front of a person.

"Uhm, do you know where Norrisville High is?" I asked. The person gave me directions, and we started to walk again, and got to the school. "Alright, we have a month, so let's make it worth it." I said. I shifted my backpack on my back, that held the Nomicon and mask, and we walked into the doors. Since it was early, only a few people were there. We walked into the office, after some instructions from a guy who looked oddly like Brenda.

"Hello, girls. Have we met before?" The secretary asked behind her desk.

"No. Were new here. We came here from Canada." I began.

"Oh, yes!" The woman said.

"Wha-?" I wondered.

"I've heard that you girls were coming today from your parents. Alright, so what are your names again?" She asked.

"I'm Riley Cunninghan, and this is Holly Weinermin." I said. The woman raised a brow, but shook it off.

"Alright, I already drew up your schedules and such." The woman said. "My name is Mrs. Happle, by the way. Just come here anytime if you need help." She finished. Holly and I looked at each other, and then my backpack. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Fine! Perfect!" I said. What the juice is going on?

"Alright, have a good first day of school!" Mrs. Happle said.

"It's so weird! It's like Mr. Happla!" I exclaimed as we exited the office.

"I know, right? But, how did our 'parents' know about us coming here?" Holly asked.

"I think Nomi had something to do with it." I said, shrugging at my backpack. "It does work in mysterious ways." I shrugged. Eh, I guess I can live with Nomi as our 'parent'. Soon, it was 8:00. The bell rang, and we got off the bench. Soon enough, the school was flooding with people. "Alright, first is ELA with... Mr. Bannister?" I asked.

"Like Mrs. Bannester!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're right!" I said.

"Spooky. Like, what the juice, spooky." Holly said. We walked towards the ELA room, of course I first put my backpack into my locker, but I grabbed my mask and put it in my jacket pocket. I looked into the window, and who I assume, Mr. Bannister, looked over immediately. I widened my eyes in shock. He even -almost- looked like Mrs. Bannester. What the juice!? He opened the door, and shouted,

"You two must be the new students!" He shouted. My hair flew back, and it went back down.

"Yes, we are." Holly muttered, crossing her arms. I sighed. Yep, a lot like Mrs. Bannester.

"Come in!" He said.

"You go first." Holly muttered. I rolled my eyes, and walked in, Holly behind me.

"These two are exchange students from Canada. This is Riley Cunninghan, and Holly Weinermin. Do you want to introduce yourselves?" He asked, although it seemed like yelling.

"No thanks..." I replied, "You already said our names. That's enough, right?" I asked, turning to face Holly. She nodded.

"Whatever. Just sit in those two empty seats in the back." He said, pointing to two seats in the back. We walked over to the seats, getting odd looks from two boys that were in the fourth row. We rose a brow at them, and sat down. I had a really bad feeling all of a sudden, but as soon as papers were passed back, the feeling washed away, and we grabbed pencils from the desk, and it was a quiz...

Greaaattt...


	3. First fight, and meeting R&H

**I don't own RC9GN. Disney XD, and some other people own it. I just technically own their genderbents. Also, I found out something... THE STORYBOARD WRITER FOR RC9GN HAS A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT! Her name is sinyx! I'M SO EXCITED! *fangirl squeals everywhere***

After long, boring peroids, it was soon lunch. Awkwardly enough, those two boys were in the same classes as us. As soon as a teacher would turn around, they would stare at us like we were going to do something. We just gave them blank stares, well, at least I did. Holly gave them 'WTJuice faces'. After getting some gravy fries (Yay!), that's when trouble appeared. Apparently, the-guy-who-looks-like-Brenda got upset because his favorite and lucky dinger broke. At first I thought that no one gets Stank'd here, till a huge purple monster came out from under the table. Holly and I nodded at each other, and I got up, and ran towards the girl's bathroom. Shockingly, one of the boys from my class ran into the boys bathroom... Maybe he's my 'counterpart'? Anyways, after looking around in the stalls, I put on my mask. The familiar ribbons wrapped around me, and the pink glow emitted, and I was in my Kunoichi form. I peeked out, and saw a guy in a black and red costume. I smirked. Ah-ha! There he is. But for now, I threw down a smoke bomb, and appeared behind the monster, and at first the ninja didn't notice me, till everyone gasped in shock. He looked behind the monster, dodging a smash, and widened his eyes.

"What the juice!?" He exclaimed.

"Hi!" I said, dodging an attack from the monster. I pulled out my tessens, and flipped them open.

"Who the juice are you?" He asked.

"I'll tell ya later." I replied. "Kunoichi kick!" I said, kicking the monster down in the face. The doodles appeared at a triangle. I grabbed it, and threw it at the Ninja. "Yo! Slash!" I yelled. He widened his eyes, and slashed the triangle with his katana. As the guy who looks like Brenda turned back to normal, Ninja got closer to me.

"Alright, who are you?" He asked.

"Just call me The Kunoichi. See you later." I replied, and before I could be pestered with questions, "Smokebomb!" I yelled, and threw down a smokebomb, momentarily filling the room with pink smoke. The fimilar smell of peppermint filled the room, as I took off my mask in the girls bathroom. I smiled and put my mask in my jacket's pocket. I looked out, poor Ninja was getting pestered with questions.

"Is she your sister!? Is she your girlfriend!? Blah blah blah blah..." The crowd was asking too many questions. Ninja finally smokebombed out of there. I giggled, and got out of the bathroom. Holly pulled me over the corner.

"That was awesome! But, when are you going to show yourself to this suppose Ninja guy?" Holly asked.

"When I get the time... And when I want to." I replied.

"Ah." Holly said. I smiled.

"Alright, let's get back in there." I said, going back into the cafeteria. A girl who looked oddly like Harry was doing a Gossip show... Wait a moment! Harry has a Gossip show as well! That's creepy.

"Heidi here with the gossip! It turns out that the Ninja has an ally. Who is this mysterious girl who calls herself 'The Kunoichi?'" Heidi said into a camcorder attacked to a band on her head. "This was Heidi, with a gossip update!" She said.

"Ok, that was creepy. Harry has that show... Gossip Boy or something..." Holly said.

"Yeah. Remember when you practically almost gave my secret away?" I mutter-asked.

"Hey! You got your revenge on me by singing that stupid Whoopee World theme song." Holly retorted.

"And I will do it again when the time is right." I smirked. She gave me a deadpan look, and we sat back down at our table.

"Might as well be nice to them." I heard someone mutter. I rose an eyebrow, but ignored it.

"Uhm, hi!" Someone said behind me. I jumped in surprise. Holly and I turned in our chairs. Two boys stood in front of us. One had... purple hair, blue eyes, a red shirt with a swirl on it, a dark green jacket, black pants, white socks, and purple sneakers. The second was shorter than the first guy, and was a bit plump. He had strawberry blond hair, brown eyes, a turquoise jacket, a dark blue shirt with a light blue octopus on it, khakis, white socks, and red sneakers. Me and Holly looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Hi?" I said. They looked a lot like us... I wonder if they're our counterparts!

"My name is Randy Cunningham, and this is Howard Weinerman." Purple hair- I mean, RANDY, said. Ahem.

"Uhm, I'm Riley Cunninghan and this is Holly Weinermin." I said.

"Yeah. We are in the same classes as you girls." Howard said.

"No duh. Why do you keep on giving us strange looks?" Holly replied.

"Well, it seems like every new student is a robot or a spy." Randy said, crossing his arms.

"Well, clearly we're not robots. And plus, what do spies have to do with Norrisville High?" I asked, half lying. We're not robots, duh, but I knew what spies had to do. They must have Micfista's counterpart here. That's a no duh, though. They seemed to get shifty.

"Nothing. Anyways, where do you girls come from?" Randy asked.

"We're both from Cleveland, Ohio. And no, just because we we're born there doesn't mean we have to have some sort of accent or whatever. Then our parents both got promotions and we all moved to Ontario, Canada. We came here a few days ago because of another promotion. But sadly there is more un-packing to do, so no one can come over." I said. The lie went smoother than I thought! The bell rang, and I felt relief. "Well, the bell rang, so, let's go!" I said, dragging Holly along.

"Hey! What was that for?" Holly asked, rubbing her hand. Yeah, I had a tight grip.

"I think we found our counterparts." I said.

"Ohhhh." Holly said, "So that means you'll tell them?" Holly asked.

"Not yet. Might as well keep my identity a secret for now." I said, "And also why we're here in the first place." I finished.

"Alright, whatever." Holly said.

**Yes, I did make a pun. *Gossip Boy* **


	4. NOTE!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**I might not be able to update ANY of my stories tomorrow. Why? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, THAT'S WHY! *squeal* **

**Also, I just realized I've been on this website for a whole YEAR! (Back in December, ^^;)**

**Anyways, also for the stories I HAVEN'T updated in a while... Well, maybe I'll update them soon! (Hopefully ^^;)**


	5. Darkness, and home

**Sorry I didn't update for a while! I had to figure out how to introduce Evil!Ninja/Kunoichi! Also, some swearing and mentions of drugs in this chapter!**

**Don't own RC9GN, just, technecialy, their genderbents and 2p's.**

~No one's POV~

Fear strikes in the hearts of the many people who live in Porrisville. People try to avoid highschool, but, alas, no one can get out with the energy barriers that surround the city. No one comes in, but no one goes out. The reason why? A Ninja, an assassin. His name? Randy Cunningham. Why are their energy barriers? The Ninja himself put them up. Randy Cunningham is one of the meanest, bad-boy type person in school. Does drugs, gets suspended a lot, etc. But since he became what he is, people get terrified of him, and just leave him to what he does. Yeah, everyone knows about the 4 years. Only the most cold-hearted, heartless, evil person would be chosen to be the Assassin. But today, the Assassin and the Assasiness will meet... And end up in Norrisville.

Riley Cunninghan. But not the one we all know and love. No, she is the 2p! of Riley. Selling illegal copies of new, not-yet-released CDs, she decided to take a break, only to have her Nomicon glow in response.

"Oh great. What does Nomicon want _this_ time?" She asked, pure hatred in her voice. She opened her Nomicon, black and hot pink by the way, and got sucked in.

_You shall meet your counterpart in a few seconds. Then when you meet your other counterpart, you will defeat them and take over for The Sorceress and Sorcerer._

"What the hell does that mean?" Yeah, if you couldn't tell, Riley wasn't all that smart, as well as 2p!Randy. She was put back into her body, and then, a vortex appeared. Only the words 'Time will be frozen' was in them, and she was sucked in.

* * *

2p!Randy was selling illegal copies of new, not-yet-released CDs. Deja vu, anyone? Ok, so the same thing happened to him. When he was brought out of the Nomicon, the same vortex appeared, and 2p!Riley shot out, into 2p!Randy's arms. Now, 2p!Randy wouldn't mind girls jumping into his arms like that, and this was no exception.

"Hey! Let me go, bastard!" 2p!Riley yelled, getting out of his arms. He didn't see it, but she did have a slight blush on her cheeks. She shook them away, and folded her arms. "Alright, so you must be my counterpart. Question is, who are ya?" She asked.

"Me? Randy Cunningham." 2p!Randy stated.

"Alright. I'm Riley Cunninghan. Nice to be working with ya." She said, shaking his hand. She shifted her backpack (had her version of the Nomicon and mask inside) and nodded at the portal. "Looks like we have to go to... Norrisville?" She asked. 2p!Randy nodded, and grabbed his backpack, putting in his Nomicon and mask, and they both jumped in, time freezing in his world.

* * *

~Riley's POV~

So after school, we couldn't go to the Nurse's office like we originally planned. Turns out the Nurse LIVES in her own office. Creepy. Anyways, we settled on an abandoned building.

"So, this is where we're going to sleep tonight!? It looks pretty unstable to me, Rye." She said. It was a brick building, far away from other buildings.

"I'll do a sweep of the area then. Check to see if anyone lives there." I said, and I put my mask on, well, before I did that, I looked around, then put it on. I jumped into the building. It was two stories high, no people, but things under white sheets, and only two bedrooms with white sheets over the beds in the house. I checked downstairs again just in case. A bathroom, ironically enough it works, a kitchen with a fridge, stove, and microwave. Still works. Went into the living room, finding the same white sheets over everything, and a medium-sized TV that STILL WORKS. "All clear!" I said. Holly walked in, and stared at everything in awe. I took off my mask and grinned. Maybe living here won't be so bad. But why would someone be in a hurry enough to get out of here in such a rush, forgetting everything? I shrugged at the thought. I took off all the white sheets. A dusty couch and recliner in the living room, two four-poster beds in the two bedrooms, a table in the dinning area, and a few chairs along with the table.

"Ok, I gotta admit, this place is awesome!" Holly said.

"Yeah. But the worst part is that we gotta get jobs." I sighed.

"What!? Jobs? But I never worked a day in my life!" Holly said. I rolled my eyes. Obviously.

"Duh. You zilched everything." I said.

"Do you at least have a bit of money left over? You always bring lunch money for when something good is on the menu." Holly said, flopping down onto the couch. She's right! I took off my backpack, and dug through it. Finally, I found at least $80 bucks in there. Did you know a lot of our food wasn't exactly... great? Maybe the only thing I look forward to is Gravy Fries and Nacho Friday in school. I do NOT want to explain what they put in the taco meat. Ugh, I still have nightmares. Anyways, we decided to do a bit of shopping, just get a few basic things, like food, water, and some clothes. Soon, "shockingly" we only had $60 bucks left. $20 dollars on food, water, and clothes? You would think that's impossible. Let me tell you this, my father, Caleb Cunninghan, can spend $20 dollars on the same basics! We don't need much, since we are only staying here for a month. But now I am wondering WHY we exactly had to be here. Maybe something bad is going to happen? I dunno. But I will be ready! Er, I think! Anyways, we got into our PJs (no homework, surprisingly.), and ate a TV dinner. I took the bedroom on the left, and she took the one on the right.

Little did I know, tomorrow was going to bring terrible things.


	6. Notice!

**I know. I must be trolling now.**

**But I won't be on tomorrow. Why?**

**MY BROTHER'S GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!~**

**Oh yeah! I'm also a bridesmaid! **

**So yeah. Pray for clear skies tomorrow! (Even though I hear rain is a sign of good luck. Still.)**

**Also, I might just update all the stories that have been under hiatus. Maybe... Maybe not. Depends, since I'm also going to a school dance (7-9 PM)**


End file.
